The Visitors
by Gregora
Summary: Set pre siege, it's discovered that the time travelling puddle jumper is on a planet near the path of the Wraith, but the team accidentally travel to the future. Also crosses over with SG1. Rating may change in the future.
1. Prologue

Prologue

252 years ago

Dr. Elizabeth Weir stood on the balcony overlooking the Embarkation Room, klaxons wailing, blocking most of the sound from the Control Room. The team was coming in with a wounded person and Beckett stood right at the bottom of the steps, waiting for the Jumper to emerge from the Stargate. Everyone seemed to be anxious.

The metal pod-like ship emerged from the water-like gel-like substance that was the event horizon. The jumper landed as the gate closed and the rear hatch opened and Beckett and the medics ran in and saw the bleeding Sheppard.

"Wha' the bloody hell happened?" Beckett asked, seeing Sheppard.

"The locals were armed and the Wraith came and they shot at a mirage which was right in front of Major Sheppard," Teyla stated.

"Remind me to never give them guns," McKay stated as the medics got the wounded Sheppard onto a gurney.

"Bloody hell," Beckett stated as he ran out of the jumper with the medics.

Dr. Weir walked into the infirmary and looked at Sheppard.

"I see you're back again after that bug incident," she stated, trying to joke.

"Beckett said I was lucky that the bullet missed my lung my centimeters," he stated weakly as he was attached to many machines and an IV.

"I just hope that your luck holds out when the Wraith come," Weir stated.

"Don't remind me."

"I think she just did," McKay stated, appearing behind Weir.

"I assume you came to cheer me up."

"Well, I needed to talk to Elizabeth."

Weir turned to look at her chief science advisor.

"Yes?"

"I think we may be in trouble. We got news that there is a Jumper on a planet that the Wraith might be stopping at on their way here."

"What kind of Jumper?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, do tell," Weir stated.

"Well, Elizabeth, it appears to be the same Jumper that you was on."

"I don't remember being on a Jumper."

"Ah. I meant the other you."

"You mean that time traveling jumper?" Sheppard asked.

"Exactly. We know that the Wraith can't use it, but they could try to hot wire it, making it a risk to us. By getting to Earth through alternative means."

"And with Major Sheppard temporarily out of commission, you're going to need to fill in the gap for a co-pilot and with everyone with the gene off the base…" Weir was cut off by Beckett walking in.

"How's my patient doing?" Beckett asked and everyone in the room looked at him.

"Wha' did I do now?"

McKay, Beckett, Ford, and Teyla stood in the Embarkation Room, looking at the Stargate.

"Is it too late to get outta this?"

"For the last time Carson, yes, it is."

"I mean I dinnae volunteer fer this. I'm getting sick of being pressed into service."

"You volunteered by being the only one with the gene on the base before the Wraith gets there."

"But what if they get there before we do?"

"Then we're screwed, but let's focus on getting to that Jumper."

"I'd rather not. I could barely fly to the mainland and back without crashing."

"You're just going to be the co-pilot.

By then, the Stargate activated and Beckett looked worriedly at the three others.

"Time for us to go, unless you'd want to wind up as Wraith food," McKay stated, looking at Beckett.

"Tell me how it went," Beckett said, turning around to leave, but McKay turned him around, making him walk towards the Stargate.

"So are you telling me that you'd rather have all of Earth to be a smorgasbord for the Wraith then."

"Ok, let's just get this over with."

McKay stood panting on the top of a hill, while the others looked at him.

"That was just a wee hill."

"That was a mountain and you know it."

"Over in Scotland, that would be nothing."

"Remind me not to go visiting."

As they looked down, they saw the Puddle Jumper, resting in a meadow.

"It appears that someone has used it recently," Teyla stated.

"I'd be daft if that wasn't bloody apparent."

"Ok, let's take it to Atlantis then. I'm going end up having a heart attack if I ever go up another mountain."

"You're just bloody out of shape, Rodney."

"You're telling me," he stated, pulling out a powerbar.

"What are yeh doing?"

"Need to get my energy level up so that I can walk down this mountain," McKay stated, talking around the bit of the powerbar in his mouth.

Beckett only shook his head and started walking down the hill and Ford and Teyla followed him. It was then that the familiar shriek flowed upon the air and McKay turned around quickly and then started running as fast as he can.

"Dart!" he shouted, running to the Jumper as the others ran in before him.

"Bloody hell," Beckett stated as he decided to sit at the pilot's controls as he had to get the jumper cloaked before the Wraith came and McKay ran in and closed the hatch.

"We need to go now!"

"I know. I know. Hold yer horses! I cannae do everything yeh know!"

Just then the device in the cargo hold of the jumper activated itself and the scenery changed and the Jumper was tangled up in flora. The sun was setting.

"What did you just do?"

"I thought that I donae want to be where the Wraith are."

"I think you just activated the time travel device."

"Bloody hell."

"You can say that again."


	2. The Visitors

Chapter One  
The Visitors

"Listen, there's no way you're gonna get me back. Do you even know the meaning of the word 'retired' is?" Tara asked the General right in front of her.

The Scottish General was getting annoyed and looked at her.

"Your experience is an asset to SG1. You've survived being a host to four different Goa'uld."

"Five. The count's five."

"That's the most anyone's been."

"Yeah. Good for me. But you're still not doing anything to make me reconsider reconsidering. The answer's still no, Jimmy."

"You've also been turned into a Wraith."

"Let's not go down that road, shall we?"

"You know the most about anything and everything."

"You're wasting your breath. The answer's still no."

"You're the most stubborn woman I know. No wonder why Dr. Speirs loves you."

"Don't tell me you know."

"With that little firework of yours, it's hard not to know."

"Remind me to duct tape her to the wall for me."

Jimmy laughed and she started laughing as well as Walter ran up to them.

"Sir, it's an important transmission from Atlantis. They uncovered the missing Time Traveling Jumper."

"Wasn't it the mission that the whole Atlantis team disappeared and never came back?" Tara asked.

"Aye."

"Interesting. Tell Atlantis to bring over the guests and have them taken to Observation Room 3."

Walter nodded and ran off to do as he was commanded.

"Permission to have authority over this? I am one of the leading historians. I've seen some of the Early Expedition information about the missing people. Plus my Norath heritage should help me pick out if they're lying."

"You have my permission if you'll accept the rank of Master Colonel and CO of SG1."

"Do I hafta?"

"If you want command over this situation."

"Fine," she said, putting on the fake anger, which made Jimmy laugh as she left the corridor.

"I'm slowly getting annoyed over this. They look a lot like the Genii, I mean, look at their uniforms. We don't even know if this is the enemy."

"Rodney, take a closer look at them. Their uniforms look surprisingly similar to our own. We have traveled in time. This could easily be the future."

"Well, I got the idea we're in the future. We were just at Atlantis."

"So we're in the future. Now what?" Ford asked.

"I believe the people of the future would understand."

"Understand what, Teyla? That we're from the past and that we need to get back? Oh yeah, they'll understand. They'll understand and keep us in a padded cell!"

"Calm down, Rodney."

"I am calm."

"No, you're panicking."

The Airman guided the group into a massive room that had beds on one side of the wall and a fairly big table on the other side of the room that had four empty chairs around the table plus an additional chair that was occupied. The group looked at her and Ford stared at her as McKay noticed the food on the table.

The woman wore a black uniform that had a black belt on her waist, accenting her blackish-blue hair, the blue was the reaction to the light the hair had and had a sword at her waist. On her shoulder was a gold emblem that appeared to be an eagle. Her irises were a violent, pure purple, which made her look almost foreign. She was very well built, slightly on the chubby side and her hair was cut very short, but still looked feminine.

"Men," she stated, her voice had a bit of an exotic-like accent, which made her into a very alien person.

"Lass, donnae mind them. Their mind's always in the gutter," Beckett stated.

"I get that all the time. Mainly from my fionce," Tara stated.

"Aw, man, she's been claimed," Ford stated, snapping out of the drooling trance as McKay stopped one inch from the table

"Grow up already," Tara stated.

"Wha' happened, Rodney?"

"I can't get close to the food."

"Not until everyone's seated. Manners, manners."

"Yeh know, the lass is right."

"I don't trust the food," Teyla stated.

"That's why I'm gonna allow Dr. Beckett to select randomly a piece of each plate for me to show you that it isn't poisoned."

"Certain poisons might not affect you like they do us."

"Yeh know Teyla is righ'. You migh' not be even close to human."

"I am as close to human as a Jaffa, however, I'm no Jaffa. My kind has yet to show themselves in your time and I intend not to allow anyone who may be going back to their time know too much of their future. But If it takes this to allow you to trust me, so be it," she stated as McKay was able to eat the food.

"Man, 'is stuff is goot," McKay said, his mouth full of food.

Tara smiled and then looked at McKay.

"Hey, I want to have at least a piece of that cheesecake," Tara stated, running to the cheesecake that McKay was ravenging.

"Well, it appears that the food is safe," Teyla stated.

"We better hurry before he eats everything," Ford stated as Teyla, himself, and Beckett dug in.

"This doesn't have lemons, right?" McKay asked the foreign woman

"Actually, it does." the woman stated.

"Aw gawd," McKay stated, looking alarmed and almost like he was going to die.

"Just kidding," the girl stated with a smirk.

"Well, she's got a good sense of humor," Ford stated.

"Aye. There's also something almost familiar to her."

"How so?"

"Just getting a bit of déjà vu."

After the hectic meal, the woman leaned back in her chair and stretched, the ring on her hand shining brightly.

"You didnae mention your name, lass," Beckett stated.

"Of course not. My manners left with Dr. McKay's. Please forgive me. I'm Master Colonel Tara Stevens of the Resistance," the woman stated, "I know all of your names, Dr. Beckett, Lieutenant Ford, and Teyla Emmagan."

"It does appear that she does know our names," Teyla stated.

"I'm a historian and I even hold three doctorates in Genecology, in addition to my rank," she stated.

"Sounds like you've got a good head on your shoulders for someone so young," Beckett stated.

Tara laughed.

"I'm not as young as I appear to be."

"I hope yeh won't object to my asking, but how old are you?"

"Including the time I was in a state of stasis and including the time on that one funky planet that every day off the planet is one year on the planet as in 365 24 hour days?"

"Time dialation. I heard of that. The Asgard created a time dialation device to slow down time, but the Replicators made it go faster."

"Exactly. You're not as clueless as I thought."

"Yeh seem to have low expectations of us," Beckett stated.

"Would you if someone came from 252 years in the past."

"What! Carson, what did you do!" McKay asked.

"I dun and told yeh. All I did was thought to myself that there was no way out."

Tara smirked at the bickering men.

"So we're stuck here and you're just clueless as to how we can get back."

"Not so. The Jumper was put on Atlantis so all you have to do is concentrate on going back to your time."

"Lass yeh didnae tell us how old you are exac'ly."

"And why not include it all," McKay stated.

"Well, all together I'm 12,392 years old, counting out the time I was in, as I call it, limbo, I'm 43 years old, and not counting the time in the time dialation device, I'm 34 years old."

"Bloody hell," Beckett stated.

"So when are we going to get back? I'd love to stay and chat, but I feel kind of attached to my time line."

"It's hard to tell. I may be the CO of SG1 and second in command, but it's all up to my superiors. Don't worry, I'll do what I can. Times I wish I never retired. If I never retired, I'd be the one in charge."

"Well, that's nice to know. I'd rather get back home now."

"Simmer Rodney. If we're nice to them, they might allow us to return."

"Well, that makes me feel better."

"I remember you weren't complaining when you were eating," Tara stated.

"Tha's the only time he isn't complaining, other than when he's asleep."

"It's obvious, Dr. Beckett."

"Can't we just leave now?"

"Where's the fire? While you're here, you're out of the flow of time. You can spend years here and you can still return to the exact moment you left."

"I know that. It's just that we might be bringing attention to ourselves."

Tara shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me he's always like this."

"Aye. He is."

"I'm trying hard not to shoot him here and now."

"You can't possibly be armed."

She reached into her jacket and pulled out a 9mm pistol.

"Want to try that again?"

"Uhh…no."

"Good," she stated, putting her gun back in her jacket, "I don't want to waste a bullet on an annoying pain in the ass."

McKay glared at her as the klaxons wailed and she ran out of the room.

"I think she hates you," Beckett stated.

"Yeah, I think it was kind of obvious there."

"So what's the plan, McKay?" Ford asked.

"Try to get out of here," McKay stated.

"This looks oddly familiar to the SGC on Earth," Beckett stated.

"But it isn't. I saw the point of origin. I think this is just an outpost."

"But whut if it isn'?"

"What are you hinting at, Beckett?"

"When we lef' Earth, the Goa'uld were beating our forces, righ'?"

"Pretty much. You think that this base and Atlantis is the last of our people?"

"It's possible."

"Not so," Tara stated, walking in," We've got two other bases."

"Can yeh tell us abou' Earth in this time?"

"The Goa'uld wiped life off the face of the planet over a hundred years ago, a while after Atlantis became a Resistance base. Atlantis became a place where refugees went to shortly before the destruction of Earth. Others fled to other planets. This was then made to be a secondary command site and then Beta Site was rebuilt and this base became just another base. That's all I'm gonna tell you. I could get in trouble for telling you this."

Beckett looked scared and nodded.

"And what about the Wraith?"

"What about them?"

"Are they still around?"

"They're mainly a pain to those on Atlantis. Though one Wraith was a pain to the Goa'uld."

"What happened?"

"Some funky virus went nuts with my DNA, but I'm 100 per cent not Wraith any more."

"Yeh back to normal then."

"As close to normal as I ever been. Took a while to make a virus to fix my DNA."

"Yes. Yes. Very brilliant. So why not you just let us leave now?"

"My superior doesn't trust you yet."

"This isn't fair," McKay stated.

"As my adopted mother used to say, life's not fair."

"Yeh know she's righ'."

"Oh, shut up."

Alarms blared and it sounded different. Much different this time.

"Aw, crap. Okay, everyone, grab everything you brought with you. We're going to Atlantis."

A man with black hair and blue eyes ran in.

"Tara, come on! A Hatak has been detected and will be here in two hours!"

"I know, I know! Just go get that jumper warmed up for us! Tell Walter to dial Earth before the evacuation!"

The man ran to her and embraced her and kissed her and ran off.

"Your fionce?" Ford asked.

"Wasn't that man Scottish?"

"Aye."

The group was led by Tara into the Embarkation Room and there in the middle of the Embarkation Room was a puddle jumper. The man from before was in the pilot's chair and she glared at him, taking up the copilot's chair. Once the four time travelers entered the Jumper, they looked at Tara.

"I thought you said it was on Atlantis," McKay said, snappish.

"I was ordered to lie. Okay, dialing Earth. Prepare to see either a fleet of Goa'uld ships or a massive wasteland," Tara stated.

"Or both," the man stated as he pressed the six symbols and the point of origin was locked.

"So not gonna let me fly, then?"

"We've got another passenger," the man stated, "and there's no way in bleedin' hell would I let you fly this thing while pregnant!"

The back hatch closed itself as a red haired man sat next to Beckett.

"Dr. Lander, is tha' yeh?"

"Yes, Dr. Beckett. Long time no see."

"No fooling."

The Jumper went through the Stargate and what greeted them was a lush forest.

"I thought you said all life was destroyed."

"We barely had any conclusive evidence as we barely had time to look at it in time before leaving due to Goa'uld activity."

"Ok, we're leaving to the year 2005," the man stated as the scenery changed and saw a city under them.

"Did you activate the…"

"Yes I did, Tara. We're heading to the SGC."

"Could someone use their radios back there. We're in radio range."

"Aye," Beckett stated, taking out his radio, "This is Dr. Carson Beckett of the Atlantis Expedition calling the SGC."

"This is the SGC," a familiar voice stated, "Please transmit your IDC signal."

Beckett took out his IDC and fumbled a few numbers into it.

"Welcome to the SGC, Dr. Beckett. Uhhm…where are you?"

"We're in the air, cloaked and we need to drop several people off," Tara stated, using her own radio, "we're just hovering over the mountain, so we'd like it if you can open the door."

A hole in the mountain appeared.

"Thank you," Tara stated as the jumper descended into the Embarkation Room.


End file.
